Will Turners Rache
by rattacrash
Summary: Will ist wieder hinter seiner Lizzy her, die ihm erneut abhanden gekommen ist. Ein Rollenspiel, veröffentlicht mit der Erlaubnis aller Mitspieler.


Will Turners Rache  
  
Endlich allein. Nach dem Stress der Hochzeit, den Feierlichkeiten und der etwas hektischen, stürmischen Überfahrt hatten Elisabeth und Will zur Ruhe gefunden. Barfuss schlenderte das junge Paar am Strand der Isla Fea entlang und genoss die letzten, warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die langsam im Meer versanken und dieses in ein blutiges Rot tauchten. Der Anblick war überwältigend, doch Will hatte nur Augen für die Frau an seiner Seite. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass Elisabeth, die Tochter des Gouverneurs ihm, einem einfachen Schmied, das Ja-Wort gegeben hatte. Doch da stand sie und lächelte ihn an. Alles schien perfekt zu sein, doch das war es nicht. Vielleicht hätten die Piraten ihn nicht umzingeln können, wenn er sich mehr auf seine Umgebung, als auf Elisabeth und seine Tagträume konzentriert hätte, aber so war es zu spät. Der Kampf war kurz, er viel zu schnell geschlagen am Boden und hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie man ihm erneut seine Liebe stahl. Er hörte noch ein paar Namen, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, doch mehr hatte er nicht als Spur, um ihnen zu folgen und zurückzuholen was ihm am Herzen lag. Das war jedoch nicht alles. Bis Hilfe aus Port Royal kommen würde, würden Tage vergehen und die Herrschaften auf Isla Fea interessierten sich nicht im geringsten für das Schicksal seiner Frau. Er war allein und ohne Unterstützung. Ein Umstand, der Will fast zur Verzweiflung trieb. Schließlich tat er etwas, für dass er sicher wieder Ärger bekommen würde, doch sah er keine andere Möglichkeit. Mit Elisabeths Schmuck und jedem noch so kleinen, wertvollen Gegenstand bewaffnet, machte er sich auf, in die Spelunken der Insel um ein Schiff und eine Mannschaft zu kaufen, die ihm halfen seine Frau zu retten. So gelangte er an Captain Cottonbeard. Einen versoffenen, halbblinden Seebären, der bereit den jungen Schmied an Bord zu nehmen. Natürlich konnte man dem alten, stinkenden Halunken mit den Eitergeschwüren nicht trauen, doch Will beschloss einfach wachsam zu sein. Er hattte nicht damit gerechnet sich kurze Zeit später auf der "Seaturtle" wiederzufinden, die unverkennbar ihre Fracht durch Piraterie erlangte. Kurz war dem jungen Will Turner unwohl, doch es ging um Elisabeth und war er nicht schon einmal unter einem Piraten gesegelt? Jack hatte ihn ja auch nicht im Stich gelassen, auch wenn er sich dessen oft nicht sicher war. So trat Will Turner an Bord und mit misstrauischen Augen betrachtete er die Crew, die ihm bei der Befreiungsaktion behilflich sein sollte. Er war nicht gerade überzeugt, doch fehlten ihm Gold und Zeit um wählerisch zu sein.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Was haben wir denn hier für einen schicken Gentleman?" sagte Jim und schaute Will dabei verächtlich an. Natürlich hatte er dessen misstrauischen Blick bemerkt, denn im Moment war er nüchtern. "Es scheint, als denke er, wir wären nicht gut genug für ihn, was?" - "Das müsst ihr missverstanden haben." entgegnete Will, bemüht nicht aggressiv zu wirken. "Du meinst, ich hätte das missverstanden, oder was? Pass bloß auf! Ich bin nicht blöde wie die anderen verfluchten Deppen hier! Ich bin Arzt! Jawohl! Ich habe auf der "Universidad del senor de los anillos" studiert!" Beleidigt wanderte Jim sich ab. "Ach, was rede ich überhaupt mit so einem dahergelaufenen. äh. ach, verdammt noch mal!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Auch Michel betrachtete den neuen Eigentümer des Schiffs misstrauisch. Es war doch erst gestern gewesen, dass er um einen Platz auf diesem Schiff gebeten hatte, im vollen Bewusstsein, dass es sich bei der Besatzung um Piraten handelte. Die würden von sich aus den Kontakt mit der Krone vermeiden. Ein wichtiger Grund, dieses Schiff zu wählen. Und ein Schiff hatte es sein müssen, denn er musste schnellstmöglich die Isla Fea verlassen. Die Rotröcke waren ihm zu dicht auf den Fersen. Und nun hatten sie einen neuen Eigentümer, sehr jung, sehr englisch und sehr gesetzestreu aussehend. So hatte Michel das nicht geplant. Andererseits, sie würden sicher nicht ewig auf See bleiben. Und im unauffälligen Verschwinden hatte er große Erfahrung. Er grinste, als er an seine letzte Flucht dachte. Nun, die Nacht war die anschließenden Unbequemlichkeiten wert gewesen.  
  
--------------------  
  
Maman schnippelte in seiner Kombüse die letzten Reste zusammen, es würde ein karges Mahl werden. Nicht einmal ein Meisterkoch vermochte aus den Überbleibseln, die die Vorratskammer noch bot, ein gutes Menü zu kochen. Es wurde Zeit, dass Captain Cottonbeard mal wieder auf "Jagd" ging. Doch so wie er aussah, schwächelte der alte Haudegen etwas. Maman würde nie verstehen, wie man seinen Körper so vernachlässigen konnte; ein bisschen mehr Sauberkeit und das Schiff würden nur so vor gesunden Piraten strotzen. Aber was das anging, hatte er sich schon den Mund fusslig geredet und es schließlich aufgegeben. Die anderen liebten es eben, kleine Ferkelchen zu sein. Maman summte leise ein Lied vor sich hin, als er plötzlich eine fremde Stimme an Bord hörte. Sollte noch ein Neuer auf der "Seaturtle" angeheuert haben? Nicht gut, gar nicht gut! Er würde wieder Erklärungen abgeben müssen, und bis sich dann alles eingespielt hatte...? 'Mal sehen, was das wieder für ein halb Verwahrloster ist, der meint, bei den Piraten sein Glück zu finden', dachte sich Maman und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, um den Neuankömmling zu inspizieren. An Deck zog er erst einmal tief die würzige Luft ein, unten war es immer so stickig, und ließ dann seinen Blick schweifen. 'Allah-u-akbar', was war das für ein junger Stutzer, der da bei diesem versoffenen Quacksalber Jim stand. Das Bürschchen wollte doch wohl nicht ernsthaft mit der Crew unter der Piratenflagge segeln. Hatte denn diesem Hänfling keiner gesagt, dass es an Bord kaum Seife und keine Riechwässerchen gab? In diesem Moment nahm Mamans Nase wahr, dass sich Cottonbeard näherte. "Na, wenigstens einmal ist es von Vorteil, dass du hier Maulaffen feil hältst, Muttchen. Wir haben einen Gast an Bord. Servier heute Abend nicht den letzten Dreck." Maman war so erstaunt, ihm fiel tatsächlich die Kinnlade herunter. Ein Gast! An Bord der "Seaturtle"! Wann hatte es das je gegeben? Wieso besuchte ein - nun ja, Gentleman, - wie der da vorn, ein Piratenschiff? Ein grober Schubser des Captains brachte den Koch wieder zur Besinnung. "Wenn der Captain in meiner Vorratskammer noch etwas anderes als Dreck findet, bin ich gern bereit, daraus ein vorzügliches Mahl zuzubereiten.", Maman deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. Cottonbeard ließ ein bedrohliches Knurren hören, griff dann aber in seine Jackentasche, in der Münzen klimperten und drückte ein paar davon Maman in die Hand, "Aber für die anderen gibt es keine Extrawurst." Der Koch nickte, trotzdem würde er auf dem Markt so lang feilschen, bis auch der Rest der Crew in den Genuss eines besseren Essens kommen würde. Ganz dicht ging Maman an dem "Gast" vorbei, seine Nase witterte, ja, er roch gut, dieser "Gentleman". Dann machte er sich bei den beiden Ruderern unbeliebt, die gerade das Beiboot hochhieven wollten und den Gast und den Captain gebracht hatten, denn irgendjemand musste ihn auf die Insel bringen.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ashkan lehnte am Steuerrad. Gelassen sah er sich den neuen Besitzer des Schiffes an. Er schien etwas nervös zu sein und Ashkan musterte ihn unter niedergeschlagenen Wimpern.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Jane Bennedt hatte es wieder einmal geschafft. Sie stand auf einem Schiff und ließ sich die kalte Meeresluft ins Gesicht wehen. Noch vor ein paar Stunden hatte sie am Strand der Isla Fea eine Flasche Rum getrunken, weil sie befürchtet hatte, dass nun alles aus war. Außerdem hatte sie ihre Freunde (eigentlich war ihr nur einer wirklich wichtig gewesen) betrunken, die jetzt auf dem Meeresboden ihre Zeit absaßen. Sie war noch vor einem Tag ein Captain gewesen und sie war gefürchtet gewesen. Dann kam über Nacht ein Sturm und nur sie hatte überlebt. Jedenfalls war außer ihr keiner an der Isla Fea angespült worden und sie rechnete auch nicht damit, dass noch einer überlebt hatte. Nach der Flasche Rum, die sie immer bei sich trug (man wusste ja nie, was noch alles passieren konnte), hatte sie sich umgesehen und schnell festgestellt, dass es hier doch ein paar Hafenanlagen mit kleiner Siedlung gab. Als sie dann auch noch herausfand, dass sie hier schon einmal einen kleinen Überfall befehligt hatte, war sie überglücklich. Die Siedlung war ihr noch ziemlich gut in Erinnerung geblieben. So ein kleines Kaff der Reichen, wo man erst hinziehen durfte, wenn man das nötige Kleingeld hatte. Als sie sich in die richtige Kneipe gesetzt hatte, war ihr auch ein Bekannter über den Weg gelaufen: Captain Cottonbeard. Sie hasste diesen Mann, aber er war der einzige Pirat auf dieser Insel und sie brauchte, zumindest für eine kurze Zeit, eine Anstellung. Als sie ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte, war er in einen Lachanfall ausgebrochen. Dann hatte Jane ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch gelegt und alles war geregelt. "Bennedt, wenn du mir Schwierigkeiten machst, weil dir ein Fingernagel abbricht, schmeiß ich dich eigenhändig von Bord", hatte er ihr mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen am Ende noch gesagt. Worauf sie ihn mit den Worten "Vorher hack ich dir die Hände ab", geantwortet hattet. Das Grinsen war ihm ziemlich schnell wieder vergangen. Denn jeder Pirat in der Karibik wusste, dass die "rote Feder" sehr wohl das tat, was sie sagte. Die meisten hielten Jane zwar für einen Mann, aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Auf dem Schiff angekommen, bemerkte Jane die Blicke der anderen. Sie war eine sehr stolze Person, was sie auch zeigte. Sie hätte auch einen ziemlich eindrucksvollen Anblick abgegeben, wenn da nicht die Tatsache gewesen wäre, dass Janes Hut und Feder schlaff herunterhingen und ihre Sachen allgemein nicht besonders gut aussahen. Was wollte man auch von einer Schiffsbrüchigen erwarten?! Ihren Hut hatte sie die ganze Zeit an sich gedrückt gehabt, was dessen Aussehen bewies. "Das ist Will Turner, der Schiffsbesitzer." stellte Captain Cottonbeard den jungen Mann vor ihr vor. Sie zog ihren Hut und verbeugte sich spöttisch. "Und diese junge Dame hier ist mein neuer erster Maat", fuhr er weiter fort. Es sah fast so aus, als ob Will einen Einwand erheben wollte, aber da hatte Jane sich schon abgewandt.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Will Turner seufzte. Dieses Schiff war bei weitem nicht das, was er sich gewünscht hatte aber es war das Einzige, das er überhaupt hatte bekommen können. Dieser Cottonbeard schien für eine Flasche Rum alles zu machen. Wills Gedanken waren bei Elizabeth. Er presste die Kiefer fest zusammen, als er sich vorstellte was ihr alles geschehen konnte. Er sehnte sich mit jeder Faser seines Lebens nach ihr. Ihrem Lächeln, dem Geruch ihres Haares und dem Klang ihrer Stimme. Er würde für sie sterben, wenn ihr das helfen würde. Bei diesem Gedanken flog ein grimmiges Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Das hatte er schon einmal gesagt. Vor sehr langer Zeit, so schien es ihm und in einer anderen Welt. Er sah die Hafeneinfahrt und dahinter das weite Meer. Will ballte die Fäuste. Er musste so bald wie möglich die Verfolgung der Entführer aufnehmen. "Heda!" sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Sie gehörte einem breitschultrigen Schwarzen der sich als Schiffskoch vorstellte. "Was anständiges zu Essen würde ich für euren Rock sicher bekommen!" bemerkte Maman. Will nickte und zog den Rock aus. Er war sowieso viel zu unbequem für eine Schiffsreise. Maman wunderte sich, er hätte mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet, doch Wills Gedanken waren bereits weit weg über das offene Meer gewandert.  
  
--------------------  
  
Michel hatte all die Vorkommnisse mit unbewegter Miene beobachtet, er ließ sich sein Erstaunen nicht anmerken. Eine Frau an Bord? Das hätte er der Gestalt nicht angesehen: Ohne genaues Hinsehen, wäre sie als Mann durchgegangen. Und dann der riesige Schwarze, der dem neuen Eigentümer den Rock abschwatze. Vielleicht musste er doch nicht von der "Seaturtle" springen. Der Neue sah nicht so aus, als wäre er hinter einem Gauner her, er wirkte eher so, als wäre er in einer anderen Welt zuhause. Michel entspannte sich ein wenig. Er sah zu Cottonbeard. Was hatte diesen Mann dazu veranlasst, sein Schiff zu verkaufen? Nein, so viel Geld hätte der junge Mann nicht aufbringen können. Etwas sprang auf seine Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr Michel herum, riss ein Messer aus dem Stiefel. Doch dann sah er, dass es sich um einen Affen handelte. Unwirsch schob er das Tier zur Seite, das darauf mit lautem Keckern weiter lief.  
  
--------------------  
  
Morty war genervt. So was war ihm noch nicht untergekommen. Pah, so ein eingebildeter Lackaffe! Dass jemand so mit dem Bordmaskottchen umsprang, dem goldigen kleinen Weißstirnkapuzineräffchen aus Trinidad, welches die stinkenden Halunken immer wieder zum Lachen brachte, auch wenn es längst nichts mehr zu lachen gab, ja, das würde sich rächen... Morty verkrümelte sich in die Kombüse, um etwas Essbares abzustauben, das er jetzt dringend gebrauchen konnte. Er beschloss, sich demnächst den neuen Besitzer näher anzuschauen, vielleicht würde der seine Gesellschaft mehr zu schätzen wissen...  
  
--------------------  
  
Yo wusste nicht was er von dem Neuen halten sollte. einerseits war er viel zu gut gekleidet für einen Schurken, aber andererseits erkannte der Asiat von hier, dass die Schwielen an den Händen des Fremden einfach nicht zu einer Hofschranze passten. Als er dann ihrem Koch auch noch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sein Wams gab, war Yo vollkommen verwirrt. Er beschloss den Fremden genauer zu betrachten und so stiefelte er wie beiläufig an dem Jungen vorbei, um eines der Taue nachzuziehen, obwohl das nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Die Kleidung war sauber und nichts deutete auf eine Flucht oder einen Kampf hin. Doch der Blick des Fremden war abwesend. Wo immer er mit seinen Gedanken war, er war sicher nicht unter ihnen. Und dann war da noch die Unruhe. Das Kerlchen konnte es nicht erwarten bis sie ablegten. Ein Umstand der ihn sympathisch machte, war Yo doch auch nicht gerne an einem Ort. Auf dem weg zurück warf er nochmals einen beiläufigen Blick auf ihr neuestes Mitglied. Gast hatte ihn der Captain genannt. In was hatte sie der alte Cottonbeard da nur wieder hineingezogen. Schließlich kam Yo zu dem Schluss, dass das Kerlchen zu harmlos aussah um ein Mörder oder Dieb zu sein. Frauengeschichten, brummelte er vor sich hin, als er wieder auf seinen Posten ging. entweder er hatte jemanden in einem Duell erschossen um die Ehre von irgendeiner Schlampe zu verteidigen, denn für einen Schwertkampf sah er zu frisch aus, oder aber er musste fliehen, weil er irgendeinem Edelmann Hörner aufgesetzt hatte. Auf jeden Fall wurde er von Sekunde zu Sekunde unruhiger. Nun ja, je schneller sie ausliefen, desto größer die Chance, dass der schmierige Kartentrickser von letzter Nacht nicht bemerkte, dass Yo ihm seine Börse und seine Rumflasche geklaut hatte.  
  
-------------------- 


End file.
